


five times Adam wants to tell Eric he likes him & the one time he does

by staubfingers



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adam being Adam, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Some Fluff, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers
Summary: Telling someone you like them is never easy, especially not when you're an angry teenager.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 24
Kudos: 268





	five times Adam wants to tell Eric he likes him & the one time he does

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the show and especially these two. I wanted to write something about them ever since season one, but I'm just back at writing fics, so yeah here I am.  
> I toned the bullying heavily down, because while I love them together all the shit Adam did makes me really angry sometimes. So, he's still an ass, but he's not stealing Eric's lunch.  
> And beware, English is not my first language, so this will probably be full of mistakes.

_one_

Adam meets Eric for the first time in elementary school. It's their first day and while he knows some of the other kids he isn't friends with anyone, so he sits alone on the playground and waits for the break to end. The other kids are running, screaming, laughing and are just entirely too loud for him to try to join in. He'd like to play some football, but the boys occupying the field are a few years older than him and in his experience older kids just kick you when you try to talk to them.

So he stays where he is, sitting on the ground, back against the school-building, and waits for the next lesson to start. He closes his eyes at some point and might even have fallen asleep for a few seconds because when he opens them again another boy sits suddenly next to him.

“Hey,” the boy says and Adam just looks at him, not knowing what to say. The boy has dark skin. He has never seen skin like that before. It looks really cool though. Adam wishes his skin was that dark.

“My best friend is sick. On the first day of school. His name is Otis. And now I don't know anyone. My name is Eric. You look like you don't have any friends, too.” The boy, Eric, speaks so fast it's hard to understand, and after a few seconds Adam gets the meaning behind those words.

“I have friends!” he says loudly. He doesn't want Eric to think he is a friendless looser, even though it's probably true.

“Then why are you alone?” It sounds genuinely curious.

“They are just not here! Why are you even asking!”

“Sorry,” Eric mumbles. He looks at him for a few more seconds, but Adam ignores him and watches the football-players again, then Eric just gets up and goes away.

Adam wants to run after him, wants to convince the boy he is cool and _has_ friends. He wants Eric to be his friend.

He stays right where he is and keeps on waiting.

_two_

They're sixteen years old and Eric gets a hard-on while sitting on stage, and it's so painfully obvious that everyone to the tenth row sees it immediately, with the rest of the audience realizing what is going on when the first people start to laugh and point at him. The band seems to be confused and Eric runs from stage accompanied by whistles and cackling laughter. 

Adam wants to laugh with them, but he doesn't seem to be able to, instead his stomach gets all hot, and he tries to tell himself it's due to the second-hand-embarrassment. His father gets on stage and tries to calm everyone down, it's not really working though, and they're send back to their classrooms.

Eric is nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day.

Comprehending what the teacher are trying to tell him has always been hard for Adam, but today he hasn't the slightest idea what is going on since he's too busy thinking about how Eric looked on that stage, or rather _not_ thinking about it.

The rest of the day stretches on for an eternity and when Adam's finally back at home he ignores his mum asking how his day was and goes straight up to his room, locking the door behind him. He lays down on his bed, closes his eyes and lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat in second row so he was one of the first to see what was happening to Eric. Of course he did not _observe_ him, Eric was just sitting right in front of him, he couldn't look anywhere else even if he wanted to. And then there was suddenly a bulge in Eric's trousers and Adam's cheek flushed, and at first he thought he was imagining it, but then everyone started laughing.

He doesn't even realize he opened his jeans, his hand is just suddenly around his already half hard dick. Eric's dick is probably big if it's so visible through his clothes. How would it have looked if Eric had been sitting naked on that stage? Would his dick stood upright, pointing at his stupid instrument?

The thought is ridiculous, but Adam moves his hand faster up and down his erection and tries to imagine what Eric's cock would look like. Is the skin as dark as the rest of him? Adam imagines his pale hand gripping Eric's dark cock, and he comes right in his pants.

Appalled Adam runs to the bathroom, tries to wash the cum out of his underwear and takes showers. He doesn't even like Eric, he shoves him into his locker now and then when he feels particularly angry and Eric looks particularly happy, but he does this with everyone. He never really talked to the other boy, nor did he spend too much of a thought about him. He knows Eric is gay, everyone did even before he announced it proudly one morning after someone called him a fag, but this doesn't mean Adam wondered about Eric being gay or anyone else for that matter. He doesn't care if anyone is gay, because he likes girls, and everyone can do want they want. 

It has definitely nothing to do with Eric when he jerks off for a second time in the shower, and googles “black dick” when everyone else is sleeping.

Next day in school Eric is back and Adam feels his cheeks are starting to burn as soon as he sees him. A small voice inside of his head tells him to go over, to reassure Eric no one will think about what has happened in a week, that those idiots are just jealous of his big dick. Instead of doing any of this he shouts “Good morning, Tromboner!” He hoped it would make him feel better, but when Eric runs away, already turning red, Adam feels like shit instead.

_three_

If you can say one thing about Eric it's that he doesn't mind what other people are thinking about him. He wears clothes every chick would look stupid in (weirdly enough they look good on Eric, not that Adam would _ever_ admit to even thinking this), talks so loud that everyone in a ten meters radius has to listen to him, and is just unashamedly _different_.

Surprisingly, no one seems to care. Sure, there is a lot of gossip, but there always is, and Eric gets called names or shoved around now and then, but not more than any other looser, and definitely not more than Adam, just that nobody dares to touch him ever since he started hitting back.

Sometimes, Adam wants to go to Eric and tell him that he has to stand up for himself, fight back, but then he realizes Eric is already doing it with just not giving a damn about what anybody is saying. Adam is not proud that this realization makes him call Eric mean words regularly for a few days.

He knows something is wrong with him, he is so angry all the time without any particular reason, it's like his brain's simply _off_. When he told his parents about it one day they only shook their heads, sending him away with a “do more sports and don't drink that much all the time”.

And then there's Eric, who's different himself and seems to love it, and Adam admires him for that. He wishes he could spend more time with Eric, just be with him and talk to him, but of course this will never happen since Eric doesn't like him and why should he?

Finally it's on one of _those_ days and Eric looks especially great in his outfit and smiles like the happiest person on earth, and Adam already said something mean and tries to shove Eric into his locker but weirdly _fails_.

Eric takes a step to the side, plants his feet like a child and says in ridiculous voice that is probably supposed to sound intimidating, “It's enough, Adam.”

Everyone gets sort of silent and stares at them and Adam himself can't do much more than starring in awe.

“I don't know what your problem is,” Eric continues, “but this has to _stop_ right now! I'm not your punching-bag and you're old enough to find other ways to deal with your shit. So, fuck off, Adam.”

The silence is strained, and some guys come a few steps closer to stop them from picking up a fight, or maybe to join in, whatever. Eric seems to slowly realize what he just said and his face turns from angry to frightened.

For a moment Adam wants to shout back, tell Eric that he's pathetic and that nobody even likes him. That he's a _freak_. He's already opening his mouth when he suddenly thinks better of it. Later, he'll deny to himself that this thought ever crossed his mind, in this moment though he imagines the hurt look on Eric's face that those words will leave there, and he feels _bad._ Like the pathetic idiot he wanted to call Eric.

Thus, he only kinda nods and goes over to his own locker. The other people in the hallway are still looking at him like they can't believe what just happened and a few seconds later he hears Eric shriek happily. And Adam is... he feels oddly proud. 

_four_

He gets send to military academy because he is a failure. It's nothing new, but it still hurts to have it on paper. It's boring most of the time, and Adam wishes he still had his phone, however at least he doesn't have to remember too much shit because someone tells him what to do every second of the day. It's weirdly comfortable, being told what to do, and he thinks he could even _like_ it, if he wasn't forced to be here in the first place.

The biggest problem is that you have just too much time to think when you're being shielded from the real world and doing repetitive work every day. You're never on your own either, so Adam sports a spectacular set of blue balls after two weeks. He just wants to jerk off, but doesn't dare to while sharing the room with nine other guys at night.

So he thinks about sex all day, every day. He tries to remember Amiee's tits and how it felt being inside of her, but most of the time he thinks about the afternoon he spent with Eric and how it felt to kiss him and to have his dick in his mouth. When he finally does jerk off it's exactly to that picture, him blowing Eric. He wishes he'd have someone to talk to, but it's not like he ever did, so he tries to forget about all of it. 

One weekend some of the other guys smuggle in a few cans of beer and Adam doesn't know why, but they invite him to join in. It's just past noon, but they have a few hours of free time so they hide inside an old barn and start to drink.

It feels good to be drunk again and he even joins the conversation and talks about stupid shit. He doesn't remember when the other guys left, but at some point him and Jimmy, the guy sleeping in the bunk next to him, are alone in the barn.

He wants to say something when Jimmy suddenly lays his hand onto his thigh. Confused, Adam looks between the hand and Jimmy's face back and forth. "What are you doing?”

“It can get really lonely here, we help each other now and then to not go crazy, you know.”

“Helping with what?” he asks even though he thinks he got an idea what Jimmy is talking about.

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean, it's totally normal, believe me. Doesn't make you a fag.”

“Yeah,” Adam says standing up, “No, I mean. I don't need any help, I'm-”

“Who's Eric then?” Jimmy asks, small grin on his lips.

Adam had already opened the door, but closes it again. “What did you say?”

“You are really kinda loud, you know. Woke up when you started to moan and then you said 'Eric' like a-”

Without really thinking about it he grips Jimmy by the collar, forces him up to his feet, and throws him against the wall. “If you say one more word,” he hisses and raises his fist, “I gonna break your nose.”

Jimmy nods, looking terrified. Adam stares down on him for a few more seconds, then lets him go and makes his way back to the door. “I'm sorry, man...” Jimmy shouts after him, but he's already outside.

Everything seems to get blurry and it feels like he can't really breath. Fuck, he should have been more careful. He remembers how Eric and him set next to each other, their fingers touching, and how _good_ it felt. This is probably just the alcohol. It's not like he thinks about that when he's sober. Not too often at least.

He enters the main-building again and runs down the hallways, not knowing where to go. After a few minutes he passes the payphones and stops in his tracks. Without really thinking about what he's doing he gets some coins out of his pocket and picks up the receiver. He hates to admit it, but when his father told him he would send him to military school he got one of the old phone books, looked up Eric's number and memorised it.

It's not like he planed on calling him, however he just came back from sitting next to Eric and _touching his hand,_ and it just felt _so good,_ and he didn't want it to end, so he starred down onto those numbers, and told himself he would just call Eric, and they'd talk, and everything would be _fine._ Of course he never dared to.

After the second beep a woman picks up the phone. He gets scared and doesn't know what he's supposed to do since in his imagination it was always Eric who picked up. When the woman says, “Hello, ” again after a few seconds he pulls himself together, “Hello... I... I want to talk to Eric,” then he adds, because it seems to be the right thing to do, “Please?”

“One moment.”

Adam feels like he can hear his heartbeat inside of his ears, the hand that holds the receiver shakes a little. Then, “Hello?”

And it's so nice to hear that voice again, he didn't know he missed it. When he thought about this moment he just pictured them talking, but now he realizes in order to do that he has to _say_ something.

“Adam, is that you?” Eric asks and without really thinking about it he hangs up, feeling even more like shit than before. 

A few days later he sees Jimmy and another guy jerking each other off and on the same day he's expelled for having drugs in his possession.

_five_

It's the middle of the night, nearly morning actually, and they're sitting on some old chairs in the junk yard. It's kinda cold, but Eric is radiating heat and they're sitting so close to each other that Adam nearly starts to sweat. They trashed some stuff again, but it didn't really feel as necessary as the day before when he needed an excuse to meet with Eric. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud, so he pretends he comes here to fuck some things up while talking is merely an accepted side-effect.

“How did you even find this place?” Eric asks and Adam has to think about it, because he doesn't really remember. “I guess I ran away and just found it.”

“Why did you run away?” Eric's big eyes are wide and seem to glow in the dark of the night. It's fascinating.

“Dunno,” Adam shrugs, “Parents were probably fighting again or shit like that.” Maybe his father shouted at him for being lazy, maybe his mum looked disappointed and scolded him when he wasn't able to read a sentence right. If he's being honest, he doesn't want to remember.

“Must have been hard for you. I never really seen my parents fight, can't imagine what it would be like.” And Eric sounds so kind and _sympathetic_ that it makes Adam feel good and angry at the same time.

“This is not therapy,” he grumbles and regrets it as soon as he sees the flash of hurt in Eric's eyes.

When the silence and Eric's sad face are getting nearly unbearable eventually he asks, “So what happened while I was away?”

“Not much, I guess. Everyone thought they had Chlamydia for a while, it was kinda funny.”

“Did they have it?” Adam asks and is scared he came in contact with whatever plague this thing is.

“No, just a few guys,” Eric says and laugh, “You know Chlamydia is... Sorry.”

“Huh? What are you sorry for?”

“For assuming you don't know what it is.”

Adam bits down onto his tongue, not wanting to admit he doesn't know what this Chli-whatever-thing is, but not wanting to lie about it at the same time. Eric would see through it anyway and then he'd think him a liar and probably even stupider. “Well, you were right.”

“Still not a nice thing to do.”

And it makes Adam uncomfortable, seeing Eric nearly ashamed, because he was _right_ about him. “Why? It's not like anyone thinks I'm clever.”

“That is the goddamn problem,” Eric raises his voice suddenly, “Just because you think about someone being a certain way it doesn't give you the right to treat them like that.”

Confused about the outburst Adam says, “Really don't get what you're talking about.”

“Everyone always treated me different, because they thought I was different, that I was gay. I was never invited to play football, to go to 'boys-only' birthday parties, or to any typical male activity for that matter. They thought I wouldn't fit in, that I wouldn't like it.” Eric is talking fast, gesticulating wildly.

“But you are gay, aren't you?” Adam asks even more confused than before.

“That is not the point! Rather, yes it is! I'm gay, but that doesn't mean I'm _only_ gay and I exclusively like _'_ typical gay stuff'. Maybe I'd love playing football, but I never got the chance to find out, because I was never invited,” he sighs, “What I'm trying to say is that it's unfair to assume things about someone you don't even know and then _act_ on them. No one should treat me a lesser man just for my sexual orientation and no one should treat you like you're stupid, because they think you are.”

“But I am-” And before he can finish his sentence Eric cuts him off, “God, you're not. Not being good at school stuff doesn't mean you're bad at everything and especially not that you're _stupid_. You just didn't find what you're really good at yet.”

It's not quite convincing, but it's nice to hear it anyway, so Adam smiles ever so slightly and says, “Sounds like you thought about all of this for a while.”

“Well,” Eric says shrugging, looking a little bit breathless, “You kind of have to when you're different and everyone always reminds you of it.”

Adam remembers shoving Eric into his locker on several occasions, calling him names, making jokes behind his back. He wants to say it's just a thing he does and it was not for Eric being the way he is, however it doesn't feel like it would make it any better. “Really think there's something I'm good it?” he asks instead.

“Of course,” Eric says and smiles, “There are several things you are good at already. Like trashing stuff and giving-” he stops abruptly, turning red.

Pictures of _that_ afternoon come to his mind. They haven't talked about this, haven't done anything like this besides the good-bye kiss the night before, and he somehow _wants_ to talk about it, just doesn't know how, so he says, “What did you say?”

“Nothing... just...” Eric looks to the side, seemingly even more ashamed than before. It's really sweet, and Adam nearly shutters with how awful this sounds. He lays his hand softly onto Eric's cheek though, making him look back into his eyes. It feels like the two times before; a nearly electric tension that pulls them inevitable closer together.

When his lips meets Eric's his body feels warm all over and his stomach tightens in a nice way. It's not as chaste as the day before, but not as raw as the first time either. It's nearly like they found their pace, and when his tongue moves into Eric's mouth, they both moan quietly and embarrassingly. Then Eric's hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him impossible closer.

It gets rather uncomfortable, sitting close and bend like this, so Adam grabs Eric and pulls him onto his lap. Eric laugh against his mouth and it feels great, but it's even better to let his own hands wander under Eric's shirt and stroke the skin there. He wants to feel so much more, _taste_ the skin everywhere, and when Eric comes even closer he feels the erection pressed against his own.

Eric kind of freezes then and stops the kiss. Taken aback Adam pulls his hands away from under Eric's shirt.

“I don't...” Eric mumbles, not much more than a whisper, “I don't want this to be like when we were in detention. Like, I don't want to just hook up.”

Adam nods, because he doesn't want to either. Problem is, he doesn't know _what_ he wants.

“It's not like a want to be all clingy and have a relationship with you, but I'm not the type for having sex without any emotion, this is not what I pictured it to be. I want to move slower.” And he looks so shy and vulnerable that it nearly hurts Adam. He wants to say, _Yes, everything you want, I want to get to know you, too, I like you, I want to make this work._

In the end he says a mere, “Okay.”

Eric seems to be surprise, and if Adam is honest with himself this hurts even more than seeing Eric unsure of himself.

_\+ one_

Adam is horrible at this whole relationship-thing. Well, they never said they were in one, but meeting every day, holding hands all the time, smiling like idiots, it rather feels like a relationship. And he likes it, he really does. Being with Eric is fun, he talks about and shows him all the weird stuff he likes and Adam secretly finds them really cool, and he _listens,_ even when Adam tells him the most boring and dumb shit. No one ever genuinely listened to him, and sometimes Adam stops mid-sentence, because he lost his thoughts and then Eric _asks_ him what he wanted to say. And this is why he's so horrible at doing this relationship; Eric makes him feel good and he can't even begin to fathom why Eric wants to spend time with him.

Sure, the kissing and touching is easy, Eric is gay and Adam knows he doesn't look too bad, but what is in it for Eric when they're just _hanging out_?

“Well, I like to spend time with you too, don't I? And that even without you _doing_ something for me. I just like you and enjoy having you around,” Ola said when he asked her how Eric could possible like him, but that wasn't particularly helpful either.

So they're sitting next to each other in the movies, holding hands (and it still feels weird, doing this in public, but it's far too nice to give a damn about it), and Adam can't stop thinking about how he will inevitably fuck this up.

Next to him Eric laughs about whatever is happening on screen and puts his head on Adam's shoulder. Following an instinct he plants a kiss on Eric's forehead and if this isn't the _gayest shit ever_ he doesn't know either. Adam certainly never felt that happy before.

Later, they are back at his house since his mum is out, again, and they'll probably be alone for the rest of the night. They go up to his room and sit down on his bed, back against the wall, and all the while Eric talks about the movie and how much he liked the plot, not that Adam remembers a single thing about it. Eric looks so happy and carefree that it's rather distracting and Adam _has_ to kiss him at one point.

Eric laughs against his lips, but kisses him right back. And it feels so intimate, just lazily kissing each other, not even touching, beside a hand on a shoulder or the back of the neck. Strangely, it always turns Adam on. Before, he always needed a hand on his dick or to at least think about something he saw in a porno, but now a few great kisses are enough to get him hard.

He pulls cautiously at the hem of Eric's shirt, and when he doesn't get any protest, he pulls it over his head. He loves seeing Eric naked, it's like the best thing he has ever seen, and it sometimes gets to the point where Eric starts to blush and tells him nervously to stop, and then Adam starts to kiss every inch of skin he can reach.

For a few moments he stops to get rid of his shirt and jeans as well and Eric uses it to lie down onto his back. Adam grins and straddles Eric's legs, kissing him again.

“I wanted to talk about the movie,” Eric protest nearly inaudible and strokes Adam's back.

“We can stop,” Adam says slightly insecure.

“Don't you dare,” Eric answers laughingly and pinches Adam's nipple.

It hurts and he hisses, but starts to moan unintentionally. Eric laughs even louder and Adam goes back to kissing him, pressing his erection down against Eric's who now nearly claws his hands into Adam's back.

Grinning, he kisses Eric's jaw-bone, down his neck, and takes one of Eric's nipples into his mouth, sucking ever so slightly. The following moan goes straight to his dick, and he just wants to get rid of Eric's trousers, when he sees that Eric is already opening his fly. He helps him anyway.

Eric is a panting, shivering, naked mess under him and someday Adam will ask him if he can take pictures, just for himself to look at when he wants to jerk off. He gets out off his own boxers and puts his hand around Eric's cock who closes his eyes and groans quietly, and Adam kisses his lips, before sliding down to take Eric's erection into his mouth.

Surprisingly, he loves giving head. He loves the taste, the smell and especially he loves to have his mouth filled when he's utterly turned on, and he's _always_ turned on when Eric's naked in front of him. He starts to alternately suck lazily at the head and swirling his tongue around it. Eric begins to moan and puts a hand into Adam's hair.

When he looks up Eric has his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and is looking just absolutely flustered. The view is enough to make Adam moan quietly himself. He takes his hand off of Eric's dick and puts it onto his own, starting to pump. It's nowhere near fast or hard enough to get himself off anytime soon, but it helps to not go crazy with lust and to concentrate on the task in front of him.

He closes his own eyes and sucks Eric down as far as he can. He nearly makes it to the base, but starts to choke so he goes up again. Slowly, he starts to bop his head up and down and Eric moans and talks gibberish. It's perfect. 

For a few minutes he keeps up the pace; sucking Eric's dick and pumping his own and he nearly gets lost in the pleasure of it, then Eric starts to groan in frustration, “You know you are a tease right.”

With a _plop-_ sound Adam takes his mouth off the cock, “Nope.”

“You're doing barely enough to keep me crazy, but make sure I can't come like that,” Eric nearly _whines_ and Adam smirksbbecause he loves seeing Eric like that, turned on and desperate just _for him._

“You wanna come?” he asks.

“Yes!” Eric hisses.

Smiling Adam puts his hand back on the base of Eric's cock and takes the head into his mouth. He pumps his hand up and down fast, lubricated by his spit, and sucks on the head, just pausing now and then, so it doesn't hurt.

It does the trick like it always does, and Eric is a trembling and arching his back in under one minute. He moans some kind of nearly incomprehensible warning and Adam just keeps going when Eric shots his cum down his throat. He keeps on sucking slowly until Eric pulls him protestingly off his dick and up to his face. Eric smiles and kisses him and just as Adam wants to get his hand back onto his dick Eric flips them both over.

He grins mischievously and slits down Adam's body. “You don't have-” he says, because Eric never sucked his cock before, and Adam doesn't want him to when it's just because Eric thinks he _has to_ , but Eric smiles and says, “I want to,” and takes Adams dick into his mouth.

And it's the best fucking thing ever. At first Eric seems to be a little overstrained, but still enjoying himself, taking the humming noises he makes around Adam's cock into account. Adam can't stop looking at Eric's mouth around his cock and he's sure he could come from the view alone, and then Eric finds the right rhythm. Embarrassingly fast he warns Eric and tries to get him off his cock, but Eric just keeps on sucking and Adam comes in right Eric's mouth.

When he caught his breath again and opens his eyes he sees a disgusted looking Eric sitting beside him.

“You alright?” he asks panicked and sits up as well, sure he finally did _that thing_ wrong that will make Eric realize all of this is just a big mistake.

“Yeah, sure, just tasted like shit,” Eric says and shakes his head.

“Sorry, I tried to warn you,” Adam says and feels horribly guilty.

“I know, I _wanted to_ , just thought it would be better.”

“Don't have to do it again, I like blowing you, doesn't mean you have to.” He talks unusually fast, even to his own ears, but doesn't want Eric to go, not _now._

“It is fine, Adam, really,” Eric says confused while comes closer and putting his hand onto Adams cheek, “I liked blowing you, just didn't like the taste of your cum, thought it would be different. Everything is fine.”

“Sure?” Adam asks, looking for a trace of the disgust he saw a few moments ago in Eric's face.

“Yes, one-hundred-percent sure.”

“Okay,” he says, feeling relieved and pulls Eric down with him to lie on the bed, his arms tightly around Eric's body.

Eric pulls the covers over them, kisses Adam's cheek and puts his head down onto the pillow so that they're looking at each other. “It was great.”

“Yes,” Adam says, closes his eyes and slowly starts to feel good again.

They stay like that for awhile, just touching and breathing, and Adam enjoys it so much that prays he won't fuck this up again any time soon.

When Eric's breathing gets more even and he feels rather sleepy himself he says, “I really like you and I love being with you.”

“I like you and love being with you, too,” Eric says and Adam hears the smile in his voice.

Carefully, he kisses Eric. For now this has to be enough.


End file.
